


Stubby

by naasad



Series: I'll Be Good [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Damian is on a mission.





	Stubby

**Author's Note:**

> @mikazuki_mitsukai asked for Stubby in the original universe and I finally got around to writing it XD

Damian prowled through the woods, intent on his mission. He did not feel the same prickle on the back of his neck as he had in that godforsaken alternate world, nor did he hear the same sounds haunting the forest.

He was glad.

He'd need a new totem as soon as possible.

Still, he hoped it didn't mean other things were missing as well, but this was his second week looking.

The bushes thrashed just ahead and a pair of mice scattered into the undergrowth.

Damian reached for his small blade, just in case.

Instead, the object of his search emerged, looking so satisfied with herself as she pounced on a leaf.

Damian sighed in relief. "There you are!"

The cat froze and looked up.

"Come." He nodded in the direction of Wayne Manor. "I will take you to Timothy."

The cat didn't move.

Damian sighed and reached into his backpack for the shirt he had taken from Tim's laundry. "Come," he repeated.

Stubby leaned forward and sniffed daintily at the article of clothing. Immediately, she scampered up to Damian's shoulders, claws digging in for purchase.

Damian hissed in pain and started walking. "You are much too intelligent for your own good."

Stubby fwapped the back of his head with one paw as if he were a kitten trying to play.

He snorted. "Much too intelligent."

The closer they came to their destination, the more she grew anxious, especially at the sight of the Manor.

"It's alright," Damian said. "No one will harm you here."

Still, she showed signs of unease.

Damian sighed and pushed open the kitchen door. "No, Titus," he said as the dog perked up, showing an interest in the new pet. "She is not here to play with you today."

He roamed the Manor for a good while before finding Timothy in the library.

Stubby jumped down from his shoulders and shot off like a rocket, barreling into Tim's stomach.

"God help me, Damian, if you trained your cat to attack me, I will-" Tim trailed off, taking in the cat, her markings and her leg. "How?"

"Cats have nine lives," Damian said, matter-of-fact. "She was alive and watching over you in that other world, so why not this one?"

Tim pressed his nose into her fur and held her close, tears beginning to stream down his face. "Thank you," he whispered.

Stubby put a paw on his face and licked the tears away.

Damian swallowed, suddenly feeling like an intruder. "I will leave you two alone."

"Thank you," Tim gasped.

Damian backed away, closing the doors gently.

He stared at them a minute until a meow caught his attention. He looked down to see Alfred and picked him up, burying his face in his neck.

Alfred put a paw on the top of his head, obviously confused.

Damian sniffed and pulled away, gently stroking the cat's head. "I don't know what I would do if you were taken from me." He sighed and adjusted his hold. "Come, let's find Titus. I'd like to have you both near right now."


End file.
